


Happy Birthday (Part 2)

by Midnightprincess



Series: Ziam for the Holidays [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Louis, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Detroit, M/M, On the Road Again Tour, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightprincess/pseuds/Midnightprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Liam's birthday but he doesn't want to do anything....except Zayn that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone sorry for the delay but I was waiting to see if the boys would do anything for Liam's birthday/school and everything. But better late than never, hope you enjoy.

            After the Fourth they seemed to be fucking like rabbits. Liam now understood why Harry and Louis never seemed to be able to keep their hands off of each other. If he knew having sex with another man was this great he would've started years ago. Then again it really was because he was having sex with Zayn. The boy looked like sex on legs and acted like it too. Every time Zayn took his time slowly turning Liam on until he was begging to be fuck, then giving Liam the best orgasms of his life. They hadn't gotten to him cumming in Liam yet but Zayn didn't seem to mind. All he wanted was to make Liam happy.

            There were still some rough patches though. Sometimes the sex didn't always work because Liam's body was just not working properly. It frustrated the younger boy but Zayn simply smiled and kissed him before leaning down and swallowing his dick. Other times Liam would say he was ready when he wasn't and Zayn would end up hurting him. Then it was Liam comforting the older boy about how he was alright and they could try again later. The biggest issue though, was Louis.

            The couple were aware that Louis felt some type of way about their relationship after Cinco de Mayo. After about two weeks of scowls and eye rolls Liam finally talked to Louis, explaining how he felt about the situation. In return Louis said his piece and ignored the both of them. This is until Liam came out July 5th limping. Louis went off, basically attacking Zayn for being irresponsible and cruel. Zayn, who was scared himself since he thought he really hurt Liam, turned all that worry into anger and lashed right back at Louis.

            Harry, Niall, and Liam wouldn’t be able to tell you what happened. All they know is that at one point Louis and Zayn were screaming at each other, bringing up every bad and hurtful thing the other had done, and then they were hugging and crying to each other. Then they just disappeared for about three hours, coming back looking refreshed and bros like before. So in the end alls well that ends well.

            With the Zayn and Louis situation taken care of the boys thought they could settle back into a more relaxing tour routine. But of course not. Instead it was total drama island. Liam never thought one year could hold so much drama for the boys. August alone seemed never ending. And while the Drag Me Down video took a lot of people's mind off of what was going on, the boys still decided to take a break after the next album. It was a tough decision but Liam was surprised with the positive response and support they were getting for it. Also Zayn was making jokes about them coming to dark side so things turned out better than expected. But Liam was so focused on the drama and the tour and the album and the break that he forget his own birthday was coming at the end of the month. He didn't even realize it until Zayn mentioned it.

            “I kinda don't want to do anything,” Liam answered quietly when Zayn asked what he wanted to do for his birthday.

            “Nothing at all?”

            “No, with all the issues and tour and everything that's been going on I’d rather just have a night in. It's a show night after all.”

            “Okay then we shall have a night in.”

 

 

            The show in Detroit was amazing. All of the shows were amazing but there was something about doing what you love on your birthday and everyone acknowledging it. His parents weren’t here this time and there wasn’t a cake fight, but Louis gave him extra attention and the ENTIRE crowd sung happy birthday. Yes it was amazing.  They all had gone out to dinner and to party the night before so all the boys just wished Liam a final Happy Birthday before returning to their rooms. Once the door was closed Zayn was all over Liam. Kissing and tugging at him, getting him turned on and ready for action in record time.

            “Still don’t want to do anything?” Zayn asked rubbing Liam’s cock through his jeans. The boy was shirtless but still up against the door, what was life?

            “Fuck, you know I do,” Liam growled pulling Zayn even closer. The raven haired boy responded by lifting him up and bringing him to the couch, continuing their make out session.

            “What do you want baby? You can have anything. It’s your birthday.”

            Liam smiled between kisses but then pulled back to speak. Zayn let him go. “Actually I did have something in mind.”

            “Anything you want. I’ll do anything you want to you.”

            “Well it’s something I want to do to you.”

            That made Zayn stop and look at him. Not in nervousness, but in interest. “What do you want to do?”

            Liam looked away suddenly afraid Zayn won’t let him try. He had every right to refuse but it would still sting. “I want to fuck you.”

            Zayn visibly deflated. After such a successful time fucking Liam they were trying to see if Liam could fuck Zayn. But it seemed Zayn was having the same problem as Liam, with three fingers being too much for him. The problem was that Zayn wasn’t even comfortable with two fingers. While Liam had never asked him to bottom he knew it was something the boy wanted, and it killed Zayn that he couldn’t give it to him.

            “I’m um…..I’m willing to try but….I don’t think I can take your cock.”

            Suddenly Liam’s eyes got wide. “No…no babe…I didn’t mean with my cock. I have….something else. Something smaller than my cock and smoother than my fingers.”

            “What is that?”

            Liam turned red and lightly tapped Zayn so that he got off him. He then went to the bedroom and began rooting around in his bag. Zayn followed and sat on the bed. After a few minutes of searching Liam appeared with a black box. Sitting on the bed Liam opened it to reveal a “vibrator?” Zayn asked.

            “Yeah. It has like three speeds and a prostate massager…..I cleaned it this morning.”

            Taking out the vibrator Zayn examined it. He had used a few smaller ones on Perrie but this seemed to be a whole other animal. “Where did you get this?”

            “Louis ordered something for Harry and this came with it. He just handed me a box, I didn’t know what it was until I opened it.” After a weighted pause where Zayn examined the vibrator Liam spoke again. “We don’t have to. I just thought…..it might help.”

            “Well I’m willing to try if you are,” Zayn said with a megawatt smile. “How do we do this though?”

            “I’ll open you up with two fingers and then put this in. I think the smoothness and vibrations will help with the stretch. Then I’ll try to make you cum.”

            “What about you? It’s your birthday, you should cum first.”

            “If cumming first is a sign of my birthday then my birthday is every day.” 

            Zayn hesitated a second more before nodding. Liam smiled and captured his lips again. Their hot make out session continued with the intent to go farther. It wasn’t long before both boys were naked and sporting hard ons. Liam then laid Zayn down and began stroking him gently while kissing his neck. When Zayn begged for him to do something is when he reached for the lube. Making sure to coat his fingers fully Liam reached down to Zayn’s puckered hole, happy to see the boy spread for him.

            “Now if you want to stop just tell me,” Liam requested circling his finger around Zayn’s hole.

            Zayn nodded and relaxed himself so that Liam could enter. One finger wasn’t too bad, a little uncomfortable but not bad. Moving his finger around gently to stretch Liam kept a careful eye on his boy while simultaneously turning him on. When it seemed Zayn was as relaxed as he was going to be Liam added more lube and another finger, stopping when Zayn winced.

            “Do you want me to stop?”

            “No just…give me a moment.”

            Liam stopped and then leaned forward to give Zayn a passionate kiss, not the fast ones they were having before. Feeling Zayn nod Liam pushed the finger in more, giving the boy time to adjust before pushing some more. Before long his entire finger was in but it was obvious Zayn was uncomfortable.

            “It hurt’s doesn’t it?” Liam asked trying to stay completely still.

            “Yeah,” Zayn said tensely. He didn’t want to disappoint Liam but he knew that the boy would rather him stop then try to work through the pain.

            “Do you want me to stop?”

            Zayn looked away. Pissed at his own weakness and limitations. He gave a shy nod. Liam kissed him before gently removing his fingers. Even Zayn found that painful. “I’m sorry.”

            “Don’t be. Remember the time it took me to bottom? It’s fine.”

            “Yeah but –”

            Liam cut him off with a kiss. “Baby it’s really okay. Would you like to try the vibrator?”

            “Sure.”

            Smiling Liam grabbed the toy and lubed it up. After stroking Zayn a bit Liam turned the vibrator on its lowest setting. He then held it against Zayn’s hole.

            “Oh,” Zayn said jolting a bit.

            “Okay?”

            “Yeah just different.”

            “Good different?”

            “Ye…yeah.” Zayn closed his eyes and moaned softly when Liam gently pushed the toy inside. Using gentle thrusts it wasn’t long before the toy was fully inside Zayn. “Fuck.”

            “Okay?”

            “Yeah…don’t…don’t stop.” Without even realizing it Zayn began riding the toy, trying to get it deeper.

            Liam smiled and turned up the setting while speeding up his thrusts a bit. Moving the vibrator around to see if he could find it. “Oh fuck!” There it was. “Fuck…Liam…yes…yes….oh.” Zayn was moaning and thrusting back on the toy but he was also curling in on himself. Liam understood that it could be a little scary getting your prostate stimulated this much your first time.

            “I’m right here babe,” he said pulling Zayn into him so that the boy could bury his face in his neck.

            “Oh…fuck..I think I’m gonna….”

            “Yeah baby you gonna cum for me?”

            “I don’t….I don’t know.”

            Lifting Zayn’s face Liam kissed him while turning up the toy to the highest setting and keeping it against Zayn’s prostate. Zayn let out a loud moan but kept his lips attached to Liam. After a few moments though he pulled back and screamed. Tensing and cumming all over himself and Liam.

            “That’s it babe, that’s it. Just let it out.”

            Zayn tensed and convulsed some more before whimpering in discomfort. Taking the cue Liam gently removed the toy before setting it aside and pulling Zayn towards him. He just peppered Zayn’s face with kisses while the older boy got his breath back.   

            “Oh my god that was….that was amazing,” Zayn finally said pulling back and kissing Liam. “Thank you baby. I get it why you like that so much.”

            “Told ya,” Liam smiled kissing Zayn again. “Are you alright? Did I hurt you?”

            “No it didn’t hurt at all. It was just…amazing.”

            “Do you think you would want to try it again?”

            “Definitely. But first, the birthday boy needs to get his present.”

            Zayn then went down and began to lazily suck on Liam while slowly fingering him open. He spent about a half an hour doing it. Bringing Liam close and then stopping. Edging the poor boy until he was near tears, begging to be fucked. It was only when it looked like Liam was going to shed actual tears that Zayn pulled away, lubed up, and thrusted in.

            “Oh, yes!” Liam moaned relishing in the harsh pace Zayn set. How his cock hit right up against his prostate with every thrust. “Fuck Zayn.”

            “I love you Liam,” Zayn moved leaning in close to kiss the birthday boy.

            “I lov….I love you…..love you too…fuck!”

            Both boys were strung out and tired and neither expected to last long. Though Zayn was fully prepared to take advantage of their free morning to slowly take Liam apart. Maybe with that new toy. Changing the angle to go deeper, and causing Liam to practically scream, Zayn wrapped his hand around Liam, tugging with his thrusts.

            “Oh….Zayn…yes…yes…oh!” And then Liam was coming, making a mess on his stomach and chest. Zayn let him ride it out before pulling out and stroking himself until he came on Liam as well. That was a new kink they realized. Liam liked being cum on, Zayn was happy to oblige. Once he was done Zayn got up and got a flannel to clean them up. Once clean he helped Liam, who was dead on his feet, under the covers.

            “Thank you baby,” Liam said snuggling close. “That was amazing.”

            “No thank you Liam. I never knew something up my ass could feel so good,” Zayn said kissing the boy. “I came without being touched.”

            “You were amazing. You always are amazing. Best birthday ever. I love you.”

            “I love you too. And don’t think I don’t plan to use that thing on you.”

            “I quiver in fear.”

            “You’ll be quivering in something else.”

            Liam laughed and meshed himself even closer. Zayn like how snuggly Liam became after cumming hard. It made him feel good about himself. Looking down at the boy now asleep on his chest Zayn was amazed how far they had come. And while things still were uncertain and there was still a possibility of everything blowing up in their face, for now, now was good. Now was perfect. He was sleepy, warm, and sated with his boy. What more could he want?

            “Happy Birthday Liam.”   

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and all the support for this series, I really appreciate it. Also for those waiting for The Beard I am working on the next chapter but I got sidelined with this and Oh What A Night. I'm hoping to get alot of writing done these holiday weekends so we'll see.


End file.
